1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil cooking devices and more particularly pertains to a new oil cooking device for allowing multiple food items to be prepared simultaneously in a deep fryer without contamination between the different food items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil cooking devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to cook a plurality of food items at the same time wherein the food items are separated from each other. Further, the device should include means for allowing the heating of separate compartments of the device using only one heat emitter to increase efficiency of the use of the device.